Different users may operate and/or use a document processing unit, such as a printer or scanner, in different ways. For example, a first user might generally prefer to print documents on 8½ by 11 inch paper while a second user generally prefers A4 paper. As another example, a particular user might frequently scan documents and send copies of each document to a particular distribution list (e.g., a predetermined set of email addresses).
Typically, a user will control operation of a document processing unit by entering and/selecting options via a control panel (e.g., a keypad or touchscreen). For example, a user might select a paper size, print quality, etc. via a keypad on a printer or scanner. Similarly, a user might enter email addresses, select electronic folders, etc., via the control panel to indicate where documents should be stored. Such an approach, however, can be a time consuming process that a user might need to repeat many times. Moreover, the approach may be error prone and could lead to, for example, a copy of a document being transmitted to an unintended recipient.
Thus, it can be difficult to efficiently and accurately control the operation of a document processing unit, especially when a relatively large number of people, documents, and/or document processing units are involved.